


Date Night

by bumblebee1220



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebee1220/pseuds/bumblebee1220
Summary: A look in to the life of our favorite couple who have just become a couple.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: X-Files Dialogue Fanfic Exchange (2021)





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you Insaf. You wanted something intimate. I had several ideas for this. Your prompt was "What about my suit?" Hope you like it.

“Mulder, what are you talking about?”  
“Just what I said. We go out. You and me.”  
“Why? Why now? We can just order a pizza and watch a movie.”  
“I don’t want to sit here and watch a movie or eat pizza. I need to do something, Scully.”  
Scully looked up to see a sight she soo hated to see; a sad and lost Mulder. Since the death of his mother and the fate of his sister a mere week ago, she had seen that look too much. She was with him during those difficult moments. It had only been a week but the two had grown closer. The first few nights were rough.  
“Scully, please?”  
“Mulder.”  
“I know what you’re thinking. Too much. Too soon. I get it. I really do but I need to get out of here. I’m going crazy. Can we please just go out to eat?”  
“Ok. I just worry about you. You’ve been through a lot in a short amount of time; your mother, your sister…”  
“Us?”  
“Us. It’s just a lot to process right now. I don’t want you to be overwhelmed.”  
“I understand. I really do. I felt the same with you when you came back, after your cancer and after the IVF. It’s a lot but Scully I’m ok. How about we just go grab dinner at the diner down the street? Then we watch a movie curled up. I just need to get out a bit.”  
“Sounds good to me. I just worry about you.”  
“I know you do and as a thank you tomorrow we are going to a nice restaurant. There is no getting out of it either. I made the reservations before all this happened with my mother and Sam.”  
Scully was shocked. Mulder was not one for fancy places. He was more beer and pizza. This was not her Mulder but he wanted to do this for her and she knew it. She was not about to crush him. He has had more blows than anyone should ever have to go through.  
The two grab dinner at the dinner before heading back to Mulder’s for some snuggles and possibly more. This was so new but so good. Neither wanted to ruin it. After a wonderful night together, Scully left. It was early morning but she had things to do before her surprise dinner with Mulder.  
Scully took a long relaxing bath. A lot had happened in the last few weeks. Between the return of one Donnie Pfaster and a run in with snakes and a reverend, they had had their fair share of near deaths lately. It wasn’t a stretch for them to cross the line from friends to lovers. They had been hedging toward that for a while. Maybe this fancy dinner date was exactly what they needed. Scully just hoped it was somewhere they wouldn’t be noticed. Being seen out on a date was the last thing they needed. Trying to keep this new development private was a trick.  
After her bath, Scully towel dried her hair and put on her red terry robe. Now the fun part of finding what to wear was at hand. It was Mulder. She could wear a brown paper bag and he would tell her she was beautiful. He had seen her at her worst with the cancer now she wanted him to see her at her best.  
Scully went through the closet and found the perfect little black dress. It was a bit shorter than her work skirts but fit her like a glove. It also featured a cowl back and wide straps. Her hair was done, makeup on, earrings and necklace added to finish the look. She just had to find shoes. Digging through the back of her closet, Scully found a pair of three -inch black strappy heels that she had no memory of buying. She slipped them on and took a good look at herself in the full length mirror. Mulder was going to love it.  
A moment later, there was a knock at the door. She knew who it was and he was right on time. When she opened the door, Mulder was standing there dressed to impress with his hands behind his back.  
“Mulder. Come in. I just need to grab my purse and wrap.”  
“Thanks. Scully, you look amazing.”  
“Thank you. You’re not looking so bad yourself.”  
Mulder blushed at that. He was never one to accept compliments. He held out the bouquet of flowers from behind his back. Scully was faced with a bouquet of multi colored flowers. There were reds, pinks, yellows and even a few purple ones.  
“Mulder. These are beautiful. Thank you. You didn’t have to get me flowers.”  
“I’m glad you like them. I wanted to. I thought you’d like some to put on the table or counter.”  
“I do. Let me put them in water then we can go.”  
Within a few minutes, the duo was headed out to dinner. They drove for a bit before pulling up in front of a very nice fancy building. They checked in and were led to their table. Once seated, Scully ordered a glass of wine while Mulder ordered a beer. They looked over the menu. The server came back to take their orders. Scully ordered a salad to start with sea bass for her entrée. Mulder decided on a salad as well with some prompting from Scully and a strip streak for his entrée.  
“I propose a toast.”  
“OK.”  
“To us, Scully.”  
“To us.”  
The starters arrived and the two started eating their salads. It was nice. They never got to just be two people in love.  
“This is nice, Mulder. You really didn’t need to do all this.”  
“You deserve to be treated like a queen. In all seriousness, I wanted to thank you. You have always been by my side and that has not been easy. I know what I asked you to do for me in regards to my mother was not easy but you did it anyway despite not wanting to. I know I put a lot on you those few days and I don’t think I’ll ever be able to thank you enough.”  
“Mulder, you don’t have to than me for being there for you. Your mother had just died. I wasn’t going to be any other place.”  
Soon the entrees arrived and they started eating. Each taking a bit from the other one’s plate. Mulder could tell Scully had something on her mind. After a few moments, Mulder decided to ask.  
“Is your sea bass good?”  
“Yes.”  
“You ok? You got quiet.”  
“I’m…”  
“Don’t say fine.”  
“I’m just thinking.”  
“About.”  
“Can I ask you something?”  
“You can always ask me anything.”  
“Thank you. Why did you say yes? I never asked you.”  
“Yes, for what?”  
“Donating. The IVF.”  
“Scully, I would do anything for you. You know that. I know how much having a baby means to you and I wanted to help. I just wish it did. I never thought myself much of a father figure or father but the idea of you having a child that was half you half me, I don’t know. It made me think of what a great kid you’d have. Not because he or she would be half me but because they would be half you and raised by you. You deserved that. You still do.”  
“Oh, Mulder. I couldn’t have done it alone nor would I have wanted to.”  
“Are you saying what I think you are saying?”  
“If you think I’m saying that I would have wanted you there with me, then yes.”  
“You really wanted me to be involved with your child?”  
“Our child. The baby would’ve been ours. Not just mine. And yes. Mulder, you were and are the only person I would ever see or want myself to have and raise a child with.”  
“I’m not exactly father material but am flattered you’d want me involved.”  
“You sell yourself short. You would’ve been a great father to our child. Just wasn’t meant to be for us.”  
“You should never have been in that spot to begin with, Scully. I wish I could change the past but I can’t. I can only hold on to a miracle.”  
“I know what you’re saying is what you believe but I wouldn’t change a day. I am very happy with one Fox Mulder.”  
“And I am very happy with one Dana Scully.”  
They continued the meal trading stories about past cases and monsters. They were really enjoying themselves which wasn’t something they got to do often. Scully once again stated no vampires in Texas and Mulder swore Big Blue was real.  
“You want dessert?”  
“I don’t think I could eat something by myself but we could split something.”  
“They have a chocolate torte.”  
“Mulder, you speak my language.”  
They ordered a slice of chocolate torte and two coffees. While they waited for dessert, they talked about what it would’ve been like if the IVF had taken. It was the first time they really talked about the whole thing. They were in a much better place at the moment then they were then. It was a tough time for them. Both grieving the loss on their own instead of together but now they could talk about it a little.  
Dessert arrived and the two enjoyed the wonderfully rich chocolate dessert. Mulder let Scully have the last piece. He insisted on it. Such a gentleman. He knows Scully’s weakness is chocolate. He paid the bill and they walked arm in arm to Mulder’s car.  
They arrived back at Scully’s apartment and Mulder joined her on the couch. He was not ready to end the night just yet. Scully was about to flip on the tv to look for a movie they could watch when Mulder stopped her.  
“I had a really good time tonight. Thank you for giving me the honor of taking you out. I know you’ve been worried about me. I’m doing alright. I have you and for that I’m forever blessed. I don’t know what the future holds for us but I’m enjoying it.”  
“I am not. And Mulder. I’m not going anywhere. I’m in this for the long haul.”  
“So am I. I will never leave you. I love you Scully.”  
“I love you too. Mulder, stay. Stay the night.”  
“I’d love to. One thing.”  
“And what is that?”  
“What about my suit?”  
“Come with me. I assure you, your suit will be fine.”  
The two walked into Scully’s bedroom. It still felt odd to be in her little sanctuary. Scully walked to her closet and opened it. Mulder walked over and looked in to see a space cleared out.  
“For me?”  
“Yes. Hang that suit up and let’s go to bed.”  
“You read my mind.”


End file.
